Interns
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Jake transfers to a new school. Everyone is mentioned in this chapter. Very long chapter, be warned. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AUTHOR! [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Chapter 1

The main plot of this story will be: Jake transfers to a dragon training school, Huntsgirl goes there undercover to find out the American Dragon's identity. Okay, this story has my character in it. I will take original characters from YFWE, ADJL-Freakazoid, EvilAngelOfDarkness, ar1502599, kIrEigIrL, Lavenderpaw, AmericanDragonFan, Writing Gurl 101, KrazieShadowNinja, Fairyalexa, and Kevin I can put your brother EconomicGirlyMan in if you want. Nobody else, I can't handle the stress. These people are some of my favorite authors and I know that you might want to be in it, but schoolstarted todayand I really can't handle balancing cross-country, orchestra (which by the way rules!), school, and fanfiction. Not to mention I'll be getting a job in September. **_sighs_** So that's why I'll only accept these people. Oh, and only one character per reviewer please.

Here's what I need.

Name: (first, last)

Nickname: (optional)

Age/grade: (I'd prefer high school, but older middle school is good, too)

Hair color/length: (short, sweet, and to the point)

Eye color: (also as above)

Height: (you can say short or tall or average, I don't need exact)

Weight: (no exact measures, just a comparison of height to weight)

Personality: (three things or less)

Outfit: (optional, I can choose for you)

Alterego: (I'd prefer dragons, no Huntsclan ever!)

Color: (what's your alter-ego's color, like Jake is red and Grandpa is blue)

Description: (I really need this)

Name: (something simple, or I can make one for you)

Powers: (at least one please)

Other: (how do you fare in fights)

* * *

Here's mine.

Name: Ayla Rogers

Nickname: Midge

Age/grade: 16/11

Hair Color: Brown/chin

Eye Color: Light brown

Height: Short

Weight: Skinny

Personality: funny, shy, girly

Outfit: black tee, dark jeans, black sneakers

Alterego: Dragon

Color: Bronze

Description: Looks like Jake but much smaller, only comes up to his chest

Name: Storm Dragon

Powers: Can control weather, fire/ice breath, teleportation, telekinesis

Other: Has slight ADD, not very good at paying attention to important things

I'll post the first chapter this weekend (hopefully I won't have TOO much homework). And people don't feel that you HAVE to be in it. If you don't want to, you don't have to.

PS: I ran 1.8 miles in 98 degree weather, with a heat index of 105. So I am not ashamed that I walked 1.3 of that distance and almost passed out at the end. -


	2. Chapter 2

The main plot of this story will be: Jake transfers to a dragon training school, Huntsgirl goes there undercover to find out the American Dragon's identity. Okay, this story has my character in it. I will take original characters from YFWE, ADJL-Freakazoid, EvilAngelOfDarkness, ar1502599, kIrEigIrL, Lavenderpaw, AmericanDragonFan, Writing Gurl 101, KrazieShadowNinja, Fairyalexa, and Kevin I can put your brother EconomicGirlyMan in if you want. Nobody else, I can't handle the stress. These people are some of my favorite authors and I know that you might want to be in it, but school starts tomorrow (the 15th of August) and I really can't handle balancing cross-country, orchestra (which by the way rules!), school, and fanfiction. Not to mention I'll be getting a job in September. sighs So that's why I'll only accept these people. Oh, and only one character per reviewer please.

Here's what I need.

Name: (first, last)

Nickname: (optional)

Age/grade: (I'd prefer high school, but older middle school is good, too)

Hair color/length: (short, sweet, and to the point)

Eye color: (also as above)

Height: (you can say short or tall or average, I don't need exact)

Weight: (no exact measures, just a comparison of height to weight)

Personality: (three things or less)

Outfit: (optional, I can choose for you)

Alterego: (I'd prefer dragons, no Huntsclan ever!)

Color: (what's your alter-ego's color, like Jake is red and Grandpa is blue)

Description: (I really need this)

Name: (something simple, or I can make one for you)

Powers: (at least one please)

Other: (how do you fare in fights)

Here's mine.

Name: Ayla Rogers

Nickname: Midge

Age/grade: 16/11

Hair Color: Brown/chin

Eye Color: Light brown

Height: Short

Weight: Skinny

Personality: funny, shy, girly

Outfit: black tee, dark jeans, black sneakers

Alterego: Dragon

Color: Bronze

Description: Looks like Jake but much smaller, only comes up to his chest

Name: Storm Dragon

Powers: Can control weather, fire/ice breath, teleportation, telekinesis

Other: Has slight ADD, not very good at paying attention to important things

I'll post the first chapter this weekend (hopefully I won't have TOO much homework). And people don't feel that you HAVE to be in it. If you don't want to, you don't have to.

Comments from the author: Okay, this first chapter is only going to have the actual characters from the show in it. This is the introduction chapter, so please don't get mad at me. Oh, and to Raffi...you play the violin, seriously? That is so awesome. To Kevin...I couldn't jump over a hurdle to save my life. You have your likes, I have mine.

Jake sat at his desk, furiously writing his five paragraph essay about the significance of magical creatures to the human world. Luckily, Professor Rotwood had "quit," so now they had a new teacher, who Jake knew from the World Dragon Council. She was actually Fred Nerk's dragon master, a native of Australia. Her name was Miss Nadian, and she had long brown hair put back in a ponytail and bright purple eyes.

Jake had started high school this year, and had found out recently that it's harder than it's made out to be. His friends Trixie and Spud were in a few of his classes, this particular one included. Miss Nadian smiled at Jake when he looked up at her, and he smiled back.

The classroom phone rang, causing everyone in the class to jump at the sudden noise. Miss Nadian picked it up before it could ring again and answered with a cheery, "Hello?" There was a pause and she nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'll send him down immediately." She placed the phone back on the reciever and turned to the class. "Jake, you have a message from your grandfather. You need to go down to the office and call him. It's very important, he says." She winked, giving Jake the hint that it was about dragons. Jake took his incomplete essay up to Miss Nadian's desk and left the classroom. He went to the front office and dialed his grandpa's shop number quickly. There was one ring and then Grandpa answered the phone.

"Yeah, Gramps, what's up?" Jake asked. "Right now? I've got an essay to write...Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to the secretary at the desk. "I need to sign out. Um...Miss Nadian, room D7. Tell her that I was needed at the shop. She'll know what you mean." He started to leave, then turned around. "Oh, and tell her to have Trixie and Spud bring my stuff to the shop, too."

Jake exited the school and turned into a dragon. He flew into the air and quickly headed towards Grandpa's shop. He landed and turned into a human, running inside.

"Woo, and a new world record has been set by the famous American Dragon," Fu called out, walking into the room with a stop watch. "You made it here in two minutes from school. A new record for the dragon." Grandpa soon followed Fu and had a look on his face that spelled happy and sad at the same time.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Grandpa sighed.

"There is a school in Los Angeles solely for the training of dragons, and we have gotten a request that you go there as soon as possible," Grandpa said. Jake almost fell backwards.

"But...but the school dance is coming up, and...I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Jake finally realized. Grandpa hung his head and shook it.

"I am sorry, but going to that school will be much better than staying here and training with Grandpa," he said. Jake sighed. "You cannot tell anybody where you are going, not even your two friends."

"But I can't just not go to school tomorrow," Jake said. "What will everyone else say? They'll probably think I dropped out or got kicked out or something."

"You have one week to finish up all of your classes here, and then you will go to the dragon school for the next three years," Grandpa said.

"Say what?" Jake almost screamed. "But that's, like, all of high school."

"Well, kid, it's either go to that school or lose your dragon powers," Fu said.

"Aww man," Jake whined.

As soon as Rose entered the house, she was confronted by her uncle. She sighed.

"Can I go upstairs? I have homework, Huntsmaster," she said.

"This is very important, Huntsgirl," he said. "The American Dragon will soon be going to a school where dragons train, and you must go there and find out his human identity."

"One problem," she said. "I'm a Huntsgirl. How will I blend in?" Huntsman held up a small vial of blue liquid.

"Shapeshifting. You will become a dragon yourself, with another human identity, in case he already knows yours, which I have no doubt he does already," Huntsman said. Rose yawned.

"Okay, but how long does it last?" she asked.

"This is highly concentrated. It should last a week. All of the dragons, including ours, should be very comfortable around other dragons and will trust them with their human identities. I will check with you every evening at nine o'clock to go over plans and when you find out the American Dragon's identity, I want you to come back here immediately. You cannot get caught."

"Yes, Huntsmaster," she said. "I'll finish this week up, and then our plan will unfold."

"Very well, Huntsgirl. You are a fine young girl, and I know that you will not fail me." Rose nodded, then proceeded upstairs to do her homework.

Comments from the author: Okay, I need nominations for the name of this new dragon training school. I'll choose one, and it will be in the next chapter. Everyone will be in the next chapter. Also, I'm adding a reviewer because they are new. Her name is ADJLFan4Ever, and she's new here, so read the first chapter and submit your character if you want, and I'll add you in the first chapter I write after I get your review, kay? Oh, and ADJLFan4Ever, I read your profile and we have SO much in common. I would probably have used a name like yours, but I like CelloSolo2007 because it really describes what I am.

Anywho, tell me what you think the name of the school should be. Next chapter possibly up this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Comments from the author: I've only gottentwo reviews giving me a suggestion for the name of the school, and I thinkthey are bothawesome, but I can only use one. Oh, and YFWE I regret telling you that little bit of info.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. It was Friday, Jake's last day at this school. However, it was also Rose's last day. Jake caught Rose at her locker. She turned to him and they both sighed.

"I'm transferring schools," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and opened their mouths to speak again. "I'm leaving tomorrow." They stopped and Jake smiled.

"Funny how things work out," Jake said. Trixie joined the conversation.

"Hey, maybe you two are going to the same school," she said. Jake and Rose looked at each other.

"Not gonna happen," Jake said.

"I don't think so," Rose said at the same time. Jake sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, then," Jake said, and Rose nodded. Before he could respond, she held him in a tight embrace.

"Bye, Jake," she whispered. She stepped back and Jake swore he saw water forming in her eyes. But Huntsgirls don't cry...do they?

"See ya," Jake said, and threw his bookbag around his shoulder. He turned the corner and Trixie turned to Rose.

"He won't even tell me where he's going, and he tells me everything," she said. Rose sighed.

"I doubt he tells you everything," Rose said, and Trixie laughed.

"Believe me, he tells me everything." Rose slipped her bookbag on and sadly left the school. She looked back over her shoulder, taking one last look at the school. She would be back, but when she came back, Jake wouldn't be back. He was actually transferring schools. She was just on a weeklong mission.

Rose ran all the way home.

"Huntsmaster, I'm ready to go," she said as she entered the rather large house. Her uncle came into the room as she put her backpack on the floor. She took the vial from his hand and opened it. She could smell it from where it was, an arm's length away. It smelled like rotten eggs, and she closed her eyes and quickly downed the bluish liquid. She coughed and dropped the vial, causing it to shatter around her feet. She looked up at Huntsman and he smiled.

"You have one week," he said. She turned around to face a mirror and she gasped at her reflection.

>> >> >> >>

"Welcome to TIDE, young dragons," a gray dragon said. He looked like Grandpa, but was slightly smaller. He suddenly turned into a human with gray hair and faded blue eyes. He was rather tall and wore a gray shirt and black pants. He had the facial features of a Chinese man. "Your first activity will be not training, but getting to know your fellow dragons better. Everyone please pair up with someone you don't know."

Jake looked around and noticed that most of the dragons were female, save one. He decided to talk to his fellow guy dragon and walked over to him. He held out his hand and the other dragon shook it.

"I'm the American Dragon, but you can call me Jake," he said. The other dragon was an orange color, but not bright orange, a dark orange. He nodded and smiled.

"You can just call me Kevin," the orange dragon said. "I don't really have a separate dragon name, unless you count the Huntsclan's frequent 'stupid dragon' name they've given me." At this Jake laughed.

"I really didn't want to come here..." Jake thought outloud. Then he turned back to Kevin. "But I guess it could be fun. My sister is in the elementary classes...she's only nine."

"What's her name?" Kevin asked, tilting his head.

"Haley," Jake said without enthusiasm, and Kevin's face showed that he had just remembered something.

"I know her," Kevin said. "She's the one who talks a lot."

"That's Haley," Jake said. He noticed another dragon come in, she was late. She was a black dragon with a pink underbelly, and her eyes were also pink. "Um, it was nice meeting you. See ya 'round." Jake waved and walked off, and Kevin went to talk to another dragon. Jake however went to talk with the black dragon. She looked up and gasped when she saw him.

"You're the American Dragon," she said. Jake nodded.

"That's me. Who are you?" he asked. She looked very nervous, yet she looked as if she were a lioness and the other dragons were her prey. She snapped back into reality.

"I'm the...Rose Dragon...yeah," she said, uncertain. Jake nodded.

"That's the same name as this girl I know," Jake said. "Her name is Rose...I hope she's doing fine at her new school." The black dragon quickly turned around.

"Don't worry, he does live in New York City," she mumbled. "He probably goes to the same school as you." Then she turned back to him. "Well, if you like, you can call me Trista."

"Isn't that Spanish for sad?" Jake asked. Another voice chimed in.

"No, the Spanish word for sad is triste, not trista," the voice said. Jake turned around to face a bronze dragon with black eyes and a calm smile. "I'm a Spanish freak," she explained. "I'm the Storm Dragon, but everyone here calls me Midge."

"Cool. I'm--"

"Hey, is that the American Dragon?" another voice called. Jake looked around and noticed that everyone except for Kevin, Midge, and Trista was staring at him. He leaned over towards Kevin.

"Am I that popular?" he asked, and Kevin laughed.

"With most of the girls," he said. "I mean, you always defeat the Huntsclan, and--"

"No he doesn't," Trista said. "The Huntsclan just leaves. If they would stay and fight him, they would win."

"Only if I let them...lately I haven't been doing my best with Huntsgirl," Jake said.

"Why not?" Trista asked, curious.

"It's really complicated. Anyways, my name is--"

"Okay, everyone, time is up," the teacher called. "Now I want you to get up here and tell me all about your partner." First up was Midge and a light teal dragon named the Water Dragon or Kitten. It looked sort of like Jake (Midge) and Grandpa (Kitten), but they were smaller and different colors. Midge took in a deep breath.

"This is Malorie Sheen. She's the Water Dragon and she can do pretty much anything with water. And unlike most dragons, she can only breathe ice," Midge said. Kitten bowed and Midge sighed. "Oh, and don't take her with you to fights...she thinks she knows everything." Kitten stood up straight and gestured towards Midge.

"This is Ayla Rogers. She is the Storm Dragon and can control the weather. So if it's a perfectly sunny day and it suddenly starts raining, that's her fault," Kitten said, grinning. Midge scowled. "She can breathe fire and ice, move stuff with her mind, and teleport. So taking her to fights will confuse the Huntsclan, but she probably will be thinking about boys or whatnot and not paying attention." Both dragons sat down and everyone clapped. The next pair was Kevin and a pink dragon named Magenta. Magenta began speaking.

"This is Kevin Rutherford. He is kinda wierd, but really good during fights. He's trying to master the art of teleportation, but is having problems with that. Anyways, he's one of those dragons that can breathe ice." Magenta grinned and Kevin sighed.

"Girls...anyways, this is Magenta. She's a shapeshifter, and her true form isn't a human, but rather a dog. She mostly sticks with her dragon, dog, and human forms but will sometimes change to something else. Oh yeah, she's PINK! And be warned, she's very hyper." Kevin grinned and Magenta smacked his head. They sat down and everyone clapped. Next up was a purple dragon and dark golden dragon. The purple dragon began.

"Her name is Kumiko Kurasaki, or Miko, and she's known to the Huntsclan as Nariko. She has a huge temper and isn't afraid to show it, so don't make her angry, folks. Also, she can control thunder and lightning and make electrical balls to throw at the Huntsclan with the lightning. So whenever you hear thunder, Miko is around. She doesn't have full control of her powers, though, so she really needs a partner to help her fight if there isn't anything electrical around," the purple dragon said. Miko nodded, signifying her turn.

"This is Rafaella Mendoza, but she prefers Raffi. Many Huntsclan members call her Superwoman, but that's only because she has super strength and junk like Superman does. She also has super vision and super sensitive hearing, so I guess she's the Super Dragon. We all can call her Raffi, though," Miko said. "And she's sort of like Midge in the fact that she doesn't pay attention." Everyone clapped as they sat down, and the next pair was a blue dragon that looked like Jake and the teacher. There was an odd number in the class.

"This is our teacher, Mr. Hei. He's a Chinese dragon, and he can do everything. Shapeshift, teleportation, telekinesis, everything. There's nothing he can't do. He has defeated over ten Huntsclans around the world, and is still going full speed," the blue dragon said.

"This is Katherine Frierson, or Phantom to the Huntsclan. She can turn invisible, multiply herself, and she is very sweet. But when it comes to the Huntsclan, she can do serious damage, considering her powers," the older dragon said. Everyone clapped and Kat took to her seat. The final pair was Trista and Jake. Jake went first.

"This is Trista Hunter. She is called the Rose Dragon, and she can do what most normal dragons can do...flight, fire breath, the norm. She has no unique powers as some of the others in here do, she's like me...normal. She seems nice but seems to be semi-sided with the Huntsclan," Jake said. Trista sighed. She hadn't learned too much about him.

"Well, this is the American Dragon, as most of you know...he's so popular...he seems to always get into trouble with the Huntsclan and he knows his Huntsgirl's identity, which sort of prevents him from fighting her at his best. I didn't catch his name, though," Trista said, grinning at the thought of finally finding out who the American Dragon truly was. Jake smiled.

"Oh, my name's Jake Long," Jake said. He turned to Trista, who was staring at him with a blank expression. She pulled him out of the classroom and slammed the door.

"Look, Jake, you can't tell any of these dragons who I really am," she said, gripping his shoulders firmly.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, everyone was confused as to why Trista had acted the way she did when she heard his name.

"Hey Kevin," Kitten whispered. "Go to the door and see what they're talking about." Kevin nodded and quietly walked over to the door. He put his ear to it and listened.

"What do you mean 'who you really are?' You're Trista," Jake said. The black dragon shook her head.

"No, I'm Rose. When I told you I was tranferring schools, it was to here," she said. Jake had a blank look on his face. "It's me, Huntsgirl."

Kevin gasped and turned to the other dragons.

"We have a Huntsgirl on the premises, and she knows every one of our identities," Kevin said. The door soon opened and everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Trista recieved glares from everyone in the room.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you ask Huntsgirl?" Raffi asked sarcastically. Trista looked at Jake and ran out of the room.

Comments from the author: This is my longest chapter yet. Awesome. Anyways, I think this chapter is really crappy and needs to be redone, but what the hell...here it is...I promised it would be up this weekend. Question: What will happen next? Will Huntsgirl be coaxed into a fight with all of these dragons? Or will she side with them to defeat the Huntsman? Read the next chapter (next weekend hopefully) and find out. Until then...

Adios amigos!


End file.
